User blog:DanChan123/Game Idea - South Park: The War of the Stick
South Park: War of the Stick is a roleplaying video game based on the American adult animated telivision series, South Park, ''and is a sequel to the first game of the series, ''The Stick of Truth. War of the Stick follows The New Kid, who has moved to eponymous town of South Park, Colorado, in the town's newest suburban sector, which was built using the multimillion apology and damage money given to the city from the federal government after the "Taco Bell Incident" from the first game. The New Kid and his family move into the once-abandoned renovated family estate of Johnathan Parker, a Mormon pioneer who founded the Park County; The New Kid's family is supposedly related to Johnathan Parker. Now, The New Kid joins the rest of the kids, who are continuing the epic role-playing fantasy from the first game. However, the game has gotten boring as time goes by. Meanwhile, all of South Park's money is lost due to some "Recession". However, all the money ends up going to South Park's poorer neighbor town, North Park, a city that bases a large majority of its income on the theme park built near it. People start moving to North Park, calling it the new "Aspen", and the North Park economy shoots past South Park's, in which South Park is slowly becoming more poor. The roleplaying kids find their new game objective; defeat the North Park kids. Meanwhile, the Stick of Truth has fallen into the hands of an ex-Jersey girl creature called "Snooki". In order to save the town, the Mayor discovers a possible secret treasure after reading the diaries of Johnathan Parker: a billion dollars worth of holy Nephite gold. To open the door to this gold, one must burn an uncut stick from a holy stick that is doused in Jakovasaur piss (Stark's Pond), and is about the size of baby horse's d*** at the altar in front of the door. Apparently, the Stick of Truth fits all these requirements. The world hears this news as nonsense, but the government remembers the Stick from a previous incident (The Stick of Truth). Conspiracists expose the government right before the NSA catches them. Soon, everyone tries to go to South Park for the Stick to open the door to the treasure, and soon, everyone is fighting one another for it. The South Park kids among the Humans of Zaron and the Drow Elves join forces for it, facing other enemies in their own town. Mormons in Utah also want the treasure because it is a Nephite treasure sacred to them. The US government wants it, the Japanese want it, the Canadians want it, the "Mongrolians" want it, etc. Knight Mr. Kim builds an "ultimate shitty wall" around the mountains that surround all of Park County, in order to defend it from "the wildlings" (a Game of Thrones reference). Winter is coming... Gameplay Setting South Park: War of the Stick is set in the fictional Rockies mountain town of South Park, as well as other towns including North Park and Middle Park, and the Wilderness, all part of Park County, Colorado. The main character, "The New Kid", nicknamed "The Bastard", a silent protagonist who has just moved into town right before a "Recession" crisis hits. Befriending the boys, The Bastard joins an epic fantasy roleplaying game featuring various factions fighting each other and trying to find the Stick of Truth, the key to a billion-dollar treasure. When the FBI's quest for the treasure is exposed by conspiracists, everyone joins the treasure hunt, including those outside of Park County. The Alliance between factions in the game is ultimately broken. Together with Stan the Warrior, Cartman Brah the Wizard, Kyle the Jew Elf, Princess Kenny, and a fellowship of other characters, The Bastard must defeat all to unite all in South Park, in order to defend South Park from enemies beyond Park County (Parkdor), whom seek the Stick of Truth and the treasure it unlocks. Soon, the Bastard finds out that he must not only save South Park, but the entire world as well. Category:Blog posts